Airplanes In the Night Sky
by outsidersfanfic67
Summary: I really didn't like my ma. She wasn't really one of my rolemodels. But she's gone and I have to go to the funereal... Until an event takes place that no one can reverse. One-Shot. I own Nothing.


**I was on the plane to L.A. and I just decided to come up with this one shot. I was reading _Rumble Fish_, and Rusty-James reminded me so much of Dally, it was killing me. So now here is this one-shot. I will warn you it was hard for me to understand and I'm the writer. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Outsiders, but I don't. All rights go to S.E. Hinton.**

I wished they told me more. All I felt was the cold air on my neck and my breath shortening. Being in a drag race or rumble is different. Coming in at 3 in the morning wasn't really how I wanted to go with it, but I did. Smuggling cigs and maybe a can or two was impossible.

"Sir, you can't bring that on here," Some lady in a blue vest said. She had one of those important badges on her vest.

"Why?"

"It's not permitted on here."

"Why?"

"Sir," She got fiery with me. I raised one eyebrow and threw the stuff in her face. She stood there with her mouth open.

"Don't just stand there. You work here. Clean it up," I snapped. I didn't know she was going to be what they called a flight attendant.

I sat next to total strangers. All I knew was I was alone. I would've asked Johnny to come with me, but he said he hadn't recovered since the incident. The strangers would turn to me whenever I swore and give me a glare. Everyone else was sleeping at this time of night.

"Sir," That lady said to me. I looked up from the window and gave her a nasty look.

"People are complaining," She said to me. I scoffed with a smirk on my face.

"About what, Joan of Arc?" Ponyboy told me about that lady and how she tried to stand up for al those people. I thought that was pretty cool, but I only used the name when someone beefed me.

"Using vulgar and foul language."

"Well, forget about them." A girl sitting in front of me peered over her seat. She looked good in blue.

"Sir, please stop."

"Or else what? You gonna throw me out?" She finally gave up and made her way to the front. I didn't even want to go on this trip. My Mom died and Dad wanted me to be there for the funereal. I never liked my ma. But she always let me getaway with robbing stores at even 8 years old. That's when I started smoking and that's what lead me to shoplifting. I loved seeing her face though when I got arrested back in York. Big eyes, crying, shaking. Made me feel like she actually cared about me before going out the reformatory in Tulsa. I stared back out the window, the stars so close I could touch them. I guess that was why Pony and Johnny liked stars and the sun. When I got back to Tulsa, I was gonna watch a sunset with Johnny before he died. Just thinking about Johnny dying made me green. I've actually murdered a couple people and watched them choke to death, being shot, and even bleed to death. But losing Johnny would be different. Not like losing my ma or anything. Like losing my brother. Glory, would I shoot myself if he died.

Don't think about him. Don't, Dallas. I looked up at the seat in front of me. She turned around. I had nothing to do. I pulled my pocket out and pushed them back in. I felt in my back pocket to feel a switchblade and sliced my and on it. Damn, it was sharp. I took my hand out to see blood running down my hand. The guy sitting next to me had his eyes al big.

"What are you looking at?" He shook his head. I sighed and took one of the magazines from in front of me and wiped my hand all over the pages. The words became darker in red. The letter… I threw my hand in my jacket's pocket t grab the piece of paper Johnny had given me before I left. I couldn't read it. Hell, I could barely read no smoking signs only to do it anyway. I looked back at my hand and smeared my hand on the note. Letters came to my eyes. W-A-T-C-H-A-S-U-N-S-E-T-B-E-F-O-R-E-I-L-E-A-V-E-J-O-H-N-N-Y-C-A-K-E. WA… Watch a sunset before I leave, Johnnycake. I turned to the back and rubbed my bleeding hand there too.

I-M-D-Y-I-N-G-D-A-L-S-A-V-E-M-E. I'm dying, Dal. Save me. I wanted to tell the flight attendant urn this damn plane around, but I knew it wouldn't happen. I sat there in the car, no words comin out, alone, bleeding. No one helped me. I sat there for about an hour until I start to feel my ears have pressure. Landing? The pilot said landing would be in 6 hours about an hour ago.

"Attention everyone: We have an engine fail. Again, the engine is failing. Calmly, report to the back and quickly. Again: report to the back calmly and quickly." What? Engine fail? What was going on? All I knew was I could only hear half of the words that came on and everyone was running to the back. A static little pop went through my ears and I could hear them screaming. My hand hurt like hell. I looked out the window. The stars were going away and we were falling. Falling… I realized we were crashing. The only reason I jumped up was Johnny. I had to watch that damn sunset if it cost me my life. I ran past the flight lady and to the pilot, hollering at them. They couldn't do anything. We were falling so fast my ears popped and pressure came back and then popped again and again. I looked out the window and dark road came up. We were rushing towards it quick. And the pilot backed away, but I moved forward. I had to do this for Johnny. The tip of the plane crashed the road. It crumpled around it like paper. Soon the window fell onto the black. The glass cut me everywhere with my bleeding coutinusely. I heard screaming from the back. My world was dazzy and I fell and heat came all over. It was blurred but I saw red and orange and black smoke. It came in my throat and I wanted to holler, but no one would hear. I saw the orange and red around the plane outside and heading towards the seats. I looked at my limp hand with the handwriting and blood. "Johnny… I'm so sorry…" And my world wasn't orange and red anymore. I don't know what it was, but I just saw a sunset.


End file.
